


Watched

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Felching, Gangbang, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partner sharing, Public Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 27 - Exhibitionism/VoyeurismCuriousCat Anon Prompt: slutty stiles getting used by the whole pack in a public place (like school) while "the adults" watch





	Watched

It had taken them months to plan this out - to put out feelers to every male teacher and adult man they could find. A special show, just for those so inclined. There was a surprising number of interested men though, even more surprising (or maybe not) just how many teachers only needed the tiniest hint to share their interest. It made finding a "club advisor" more than easy enough. Securing the auditorium for after school was simple too. Stiles has been in a state of anticipation for weeks and today is finally the day. 

Getting on the stage in the auditorium is only a little nerve-wracking. They've dimmed the crowd lights, but Stiles can still see at least 20 men sitting out there, features obscured by the darkness of the theater and by the brightness of the stage lights. There's a massive projector screen, the platform on the stage in clear focus, cameras live broadcasting to it. It's hot under the lights, takes some of the nervous chill off of him, as he steps onto the platform.

Stiles can hear the rustle of clothes, the muted breathing and mutterings of the men in the audience as they whisper to one another. He takes a deep breath and then begins to strip out of his clothes, the room going silent as he does. He's already hard and leaking by the time his pants get tossed off to the side. There's a padded mat beneath his feet and he kneels down on it, back to the room, and drops to his shoulders. Stiles reaches one hand back to pull his cheek aside, revealing his pink pucker, freshly waxed, the other hand dips into the pre-poured bowl of lube next to him before he drags his fingers up his cleft, pushing two in, rocking back onto them. He's already plenty relaxed, but he knows what it looks like when he pressed fingers in his ass, has been told how enjoyable it is to watch. 

There's only a few minutes before the first member of the pack joins him onstage. Boyd's skin shines beautifully under the lights, the mask covering his face a little bit of a shame, but it was agreed upon in advance. Stiles is the one who wants everyone to know what a cockslut he is, who wants to be watched while he gets taken over and over. The others don't mind being watched but they don't want to give anyone leverage. The masks will help in keeping pack secrets too, prevent the changes in eye color from becoming noticeable, hide any fangs or disappearing brows.

Boyd's already naked, just like the others will be, and he wastes no time kneeling behind Stiles, his fat cock making Stiles moan as he spreads open around it. Boyd makes an adjustment to the camera, and suddenly Stiles can see an up-close view of his own asshole, stretched wide around Boyd's cock as the beta starts fucking into him hard and fast. They both moan aloud, the speakers around the theater making the sound echo, filling the room with their voices and the slap of skin on skin. Stiles turns his face to the wings, sees Erica propped in a chair, her legs spread wide and hanging off the arms as she fingers herself. Boyd does this for her, doesn't care one way or the other about fucking Stiles, but likes knowing his girlfriend gets off on watching him fuck another guy, often joining in. Stiles knows Boyd is close, can feel the tightening of his grip, can picture his face from those other times, nostrils flared to smell Erica's slick, ears attuned to her fingers slamming in and out of her pussy. He groans when Boyd shoves in hard and stills, filling his ass with the first load of the night.

Boyd doesn't waste time pulling out when he's done, and Stiles flicks his gaze away from Erica to see the way come oozes from his hole on the big screen. He can hear interested murmurs and the shifting of cloth over skin as the men jerk off. He hopes they go slow, there's plenty more to see. Isaac is moving across the stage now, and Stiles adjust his knees, lifting his ass higher, dropping his chest all the way to the floor, just how Isaac likes it. He tilts his head to watch the screen, see the way Isaac squats over him, angling his cock down so he can drive it into Stiles without having to kneel. He likes the power it adds to Isaac's thrusts, the force it gives him to hammer his cock deep.

The angle of his head starts to give Stiles a crick in his neck and he has to turn his face away, losing his view of being fucked, but it's alright. He gets to see the wing again, watch Boyd bury his face in Erica's cunt, stroking his cock back to hardness. Erica loves it when Boyd fucks her second, the scent of Stiles' ass still on the beta's cock. Usually Stiles gets to bury his face where they're joined, it's only a little disappointing he can't tonight, his mouth watering out of habit. Maybe he'll ask later, once their audience is gone. But even if not, tonight will be amazing. He's never gotten to have the whole pack at once like he will tonight. 

Isaac must shift his stance, must realize Stiles' mind is wandering away from the fucking - he hates when it happens, likes to have Stiles' sole focus - because the next thrust rocks Stiles hard, the blunted head of Isaac's cock nailing his prostate, and makes Stiles cry out, his cock spurting out an unexpected orgasm. He shudders through it, ass constricting around Isaac's cock, making him moan and drive in faster, hands braced on Stiles' ass cheeks, balls slapping just below his hole. He can feel the prickle of claws against his skin, is very glad the betas decided on masks and that the camera is angled to focus on his hole and nowhere else. Isaac half collapses onto him when he comes, panting harshly in Stiles' ear before he can lever himself up and off. Stiles feels fuller than he's used to, trails of come dripping out of him despite the angle.

Stiles' body is still buzzing with the aftereffects of his orgasm when Scott steps onto the stage. It had been strange the first time they'd fucked, had almost felt like fucking a real sibling, but that wasn't exactly a turn off for Stiles. And since Scott kept fucking him, Stiles is pretty sure he didn't have an issue with it either. Sex with Scott was always fun too - they were going to try to keep it simple here, but there was usually lots of joking and laughter and goofing off in the middle of getting off. And Scott's girlfriend didn't mind, which was a nice bonus - she didn't join like Erica, but sometimes she'd be there, smiling at them while they fooled around.

Scott's hands were warm on his sides as he helped Stiles adjust back into a more comfortable position. They rarely did it on all fours like this, usually did it face to face, but Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in Scott mounting him. Stiles moans when Scott pushes two fingers into his hole, feels the way it forces more come to leak from him, his cock twitching as it works to recover and get hard again when Scott expertly rubs at his prostate. He misses the banter they usually have when they mess around, but speaking would confirm who's fucking him (not that he thinks the men watching don't know, but still). 

Scott's cock slides in slow, filling Stiles nicely despite being his third of the night, pushing more come out of his ass and around where they're joined. Scott's hands caress his cheeks, pull them wide apart as he drags his cock back out until the tip is barely resting on Stiles' rim before pushing back in again just as slow. Stiles practically writhes on it, Scott's grip keeping his ass in place, not allowing him to push back, force the cock in faster and harder. 

"C'mon you fucker." It's the first time Stiles has spoken since walking on stage, and he can feel the rumble of Scott's laughter in response. Scott, somehow, impossibly, moves even slower, pulls nearly free and then hitches his hips in the smallest of thrusts. They're faster, but his cockhead is barely breaching Stiles' hole before moving back out. He tries his best to clamp down around it, feel it better.

"Yeah, that's it, kiss my cock with that ass pussy." Scott's voice is low, the mic on the camera only picking up the murmur of words to rustle around the auditorium, not the actual content of them, but Stiles hears it, manages a snort of laughter that makes him clench down just as Scott pushes in a little farther. They both let out a soft groan, Scott at the sudden tightness and Stiles at the rough glide of Scott's cock as he pushes it past the resistance. It finally gives Stiles what he wants though, Scott starting to finally fuck him with some force and speed, the curve of his cock just right to rub over Stiles' prostate with each thrust. It's bringing his own cock back to life, and he does his best to push back into the thrusts now that Scott isn't stopping him from it, squeezing his ass as tight as he can on each outward drag, his hole clinging to Scott's cock. It's unsurprising when Scott's hips start to stutter and he folds himself over Stiles, arms wrapped around his torso as he humps his way through his orgasm, holding Stiles close. Scott uses two fingers to grip Stiles' chin when he's finally done coming, turns his head to pull him into a sloppy kiss, smacking his lips hard against Stiles' just before he stands. 

Jackson is next, his arrogance obvious despite the mask. His cock is shorter than the others' had been, but it's definitely fatter. Stiles always enjoys how wide open it makes him feel, and he wriggled his hips in anticipation as Jackson kneels behind him. He's always rougher than the others, driving in with no regard to how well Stiles is prepped, and Stiles loves it. Sometimes he just wants to feel well used, and he always gets that with Jackson. The stretch of his ass around that cock looks obscene on the big screen, come pushing out around it on each thrust, his skin glistening with it. He can see the foamy cling of churned come sticking to Jackson's shaft and wishes they could pause so he could suck it off, taste his pack, but he knows they don't have time for that. They've got to be getting close to their time limit on reserving the auditorium for use, so Stiles just puts his forehead down on his arms and shoves himself back to meet Jackson's thrusts.

Stiles knows when Jackson is almost there because he yanks out fast and Stiles can hear the slick sounds of him jerking his cock, the head bumping against Stiles' hole and he looks back at the screen to watch, sees how obscenely wide his hole is stretched, watches as Jackson starts to shoot off, ropey strings of come layering in and over his hole, more bubbling out of him after being mixed up by Jackson's cock. Jackson spurts the last few drops out and then leans forward, wiping his cock clean on Stiles' cheeks before sauntering back off the stage. Stiles stays steady, tries to wink his hole, marveling at the way it won't quite close up, his actions pushing a thick glob of the pack's combined come out of him.

It takes a few minutes before the last pack member comes out from the wing, practically stalking across the stage. Stiles knows that if the mask wasn't on, he would see the flare of Derek's nostrils as the alpha sucked up the scents of his packmates. He can see the brief flashes of red as Derek moves toward him, his face turned carefully so their audience can't. Stiles loves this part the best, coming to Derek (or in this case, Derek coming to him) when he reeks of pack and sex. Derek loves it too. Loves to finger Stiles' come filled hole, feeding him the mess, fucking him into the mattress while grunting out filth about how Stiles smells. It drives him wild, smelling his pack inside of his mate, knowing that Stiles was willing to take care of the pack like that, that they all enjoyed each other. They'd gotten closer ever since Stiles had expressed interest in fucking everyone - an offhand comment disguised as a joke that had Derek hard in his pants. 

Derek moved closer and Stiles was surprised to see that his mask wasn't as solid as the others had been. Along with the eyeholes, there were slits in the nose and his entire mouth and chin were bare. It became apparent why very quickly. Derek's nose ran up the back of one of Stiles' thighs, dipping between his cleft, rubbing across his well used hole. He was far less surprised when Derek's tongue flicked out against him, the sudden wet heat making him jolt. It earned him a small laugh from the man and then Stiles was crying out because Derek was dealing his mouth over him, pushing his tongue deep. He could feel the pleased rumble coming from Derek as he fucked his tongue into Stiles, tasting the come from all of his betas, sucking it out. Stiles was grinding his ass back, helped along by Derek's hands wrapping around his thighs, pulling him hard against his face.

Stiles knew this was another favorite of Derek's, tasting the others on him. He could spend hours eating Stiles out, cleaning him of a packmate's come, and Stiles could only imagine how much more intense it was to have all of them combined at once. He was pretty certain that if they weren't putting on a show right now, Derek would've said fuck it already, wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and tipped them back until he could have Stiles sitting up tall, grinding onto his face while he cleaned him up.

Instead, Derek made a low whine before giving one last hard suck at Stiles' slightly swollen pucker. Stiles maybe whined a little too when Derek's mouth released him. He knew he was still filled with come, could feel it warm and wet and squishy inside him. It was even more apparent when Derek kneeled up and pushed his cock in hard and deep. He was as thick as Jackson and had a slight curve to his cock that rubbed over Stiles' prostate just right. And he was an animal in the best way possible when Stiles was coated in the scent of pack. Derek couldn't ever seem to drive himself in deep enough, body plastered to Stiles' everywhere except the cradle of his hips as they frantically rutted at his. Derek fucked him like he wanted to crawl inside of Stiles' skin, and Stiles would let him if he could. The pace was even more frantic than usual, Stiles almost thinking about warning Derek to take it down, the snap of their hips ringing together in auditorium, a chorus of skin on skin echoing back from the audience as the men stripped their cocks. 

Stiles heard moans and groans as their watchers started to come, the added scent of spunk in the room strong enough even for his nose to pick up. It served to make Derek drive in impossibly faster, his hips a blur on the big screen, his body draped heavily on Stiles' back as he leaned his face down to murmur in Stiles' ear.

"Wish you could hear what they're saying about you. About what a good cockslut you are, how well you've taken everyone today. They wish it would go on longer, want to see the whole school run a train on your pretty ass. And every single one of them wants to know if you'll let them fuck you, if they could come up to you after class and push their fingers in your sloppy hole, if you'd let them bend you over the desk, sending you leaking to your next class. They don't know that you're not the one who decides, but they will. Maybe I'll let them too. Would you like that? Do you want to be the real school slut, have your needy hole stuffed up whenever they want?"

"Oh fuck, what-whatever you want. M'yours to do whatever you want, whatever makes you happy." Derek licks the shell of his ear, fangs slipped out and scraping over the thin skin.

"Hmm. We'll see then." Derek's hips snapped in hard a few more times, cock rubbing deliciously over his prostate. "Love that you're my bitch, mine to use and share."

That was all Stiles needed to come again, his body shuddering and clenching as his orgasm ripped through him, murmuring 'yours' over and over, forcing Derek to follow him over the edge, feeling the hot gush of Derek's come filling him up, adding to the mess inside of him.

"That's right, you are. Mine to watch and to use and to share. Love to see you needy for it. Love you." Derek buries his face against Stiles' throat, teeth nipping gently as he ground his hips in, pumping out the last of his come. They stayed like that, Derek wrapped around Stiles, until Scott came out to turn off the projector and camera, the stage lights dimming and the house lights coming up some. The invited guests had all made their way out, and the pack worked to clean up around them, Boyd dropping a towel and their clothes next to them. Derek fished in his jacket pocket before he eased back, pulling his softened cock out gently before pushing a thick plug into Stiles' hole.

"Should've been a boys out." Derek's brow raises in confusion and Stiles laughs as he wipes himself down. "You're always prepared."

"Idiot." Derek's face is soft and Stiles knows he doesn't mean it meanly, leans up and takes the offered kiss that follows. Derek helps him stand and dress, the others having nearly finished cleaning up the space. They're all flushed still, the scent of sex strong, and much more touchy than normal, brushing against each other, practically purring out their contentment. When they're sure there's nothing left to indicate what they'd been up to, they head out the back, piling into the Jeep and Derek's newly bought Toyota to head back to the loft. There will be a puppy pile and food, gods but Stiles is hungry, and some shitty movie they all make fun of. And Derek will put his mouth back on Stiles, finish cleaning the come from his hole before they curl up together to sleep. It took a lot of work and planning to make today happen, but Stiles is so glad it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
